Embracing their Destinies
by Flamin' Phoenix
Summary: Four Hogwarts students are actually the heirs. Even if 3 are in gryffindotr and the other is in slytherin. For will help defeat the DL, with the help of friends who also get some cool powers.HG, DHr,RonLuna, BlaizePansy,nevlav.All get powers 2 help d lite
1. the storm pt1

It was a stormy night. It was going to happen today. It was prophesised. The heirs of the Hogwarts founders would receive their powers.

_Four will be born on one same day,_

_Descendants of the four founders._

_On a stormy night, when they turn of age,_

_They shall embrace their true destinies. _

_Together they shall unite to dispel darkness and bring peace to the world._

_One who sees, one who heals, _

_One who sparks, one who feels_

_And another who dreams_

_Will aide the Four._

_Together these nine are invincible._

Draco Malfoy was leaning against the window. His forehead was pressed onto the cool glass, leaving a faint smudge. He was the only one awake at the Malfoy Manor. Ever since his father died, things were a little quiet. But it was all for the better. He hated the man who called himself his father. It was a good thing his mother was taking it well. Surprisingly she was ecstatic when she heard the news that her husband was killed by the dementors kiss when trying to escape Azkaban. Apparently all these years, Lucius kept his mother on a short leash with the Imperius curse. Apparently, she was to content now that he was gone, so she was sleeping through the loud thunderstorm.

It was surprising how his mother changed in the short period of time. It made him realise he never truly knew his mother, just the illusion that his father wanted him to see. Recently she had been going out on a couple of dates. She was very cryptic when he asked her who was taking her out. All she said was that she was going out with the same person. The person who had made her Hogwarts life most unforgettable. She was constantly blushing and was in a cheery mood. In normal circumstances, if Draco found his Mother was dating a man, he would be royally mad. But now, he was just glad that there was someone who could make his mother happy and love her more than his so-called-father ever could.

He was so deep in his thoughts, he barely heard the clock strike midnight. He smiled, knowing what was to come. In the Burrow, New York and Wales, three just-turned seventeen year olds, woke up with a start.


	2. THe storm pt 2 harry

**Harry POV**

I woke up with a start. I was scared that something was going to happen. The only time I have ever felt such a strong rush through my body was when my scar was hurting. It wasn't now. I tried to go back to sleep, but it was fruitless. Something big was going on. I could feel it in my veins. I ran a hand through my messy hair and shut my eyes, trying to will myself to sleep. It didn't work. I groaned softly and got out of bed. I put on my glasses, which were placed on the bedside table. My vision cleared. I looked towards the window when I saw a flash of light. A heavy storm was brewing. It was kind of surprising seeing as we never get storms. Rain? Yes. Typhoons? NO! The thunder rumbled loudly, and the flashing lightning lit the skies.

I was not at my uncles' house in Surrey. Thank Merlin! I was really grateful when Mrs. Weasley invited me over to stay for the summer. The WHOLE summer. Now that the Weasleys have a little more money, they added some more rooms to their house. I felt really touched when they told me I would be having a room to myself, in their house, for as long as the house shall stand. You are probably wondering how they got all the extra money right? Well, Fred and George were making a huge profit with their joke shop, so they decided to use their Mum as a manager. At first she was ranting and raving about their immaturity and their irresponsibility, then after seeing how much work and research it took to create one good product, she finally agreed. So, with their mother as a manager, they were making vicious money. Charlie also pitched in. Recently he sold a baby Hungarian Horntail to one of his good friends. He wouldn't say who, but who ever it was paid him a lot for it. I offered to pay them for staying here, but they wouldn't have it. Mrs. Weasley said it was the least she could do, I was like a son to her. It was really sweet of her.

It was 12:35 am when it happened. A hot burst of energy coursed through my body, stinging a little. I winced. Then, another. And another and another. Soon I was on the floor, clutching my stomach, which was burning like there was no tomorrow. After a minute, the pain ceased. I rose from the floor, feeling different. More powerful, as if I'd discovered a new part of me. I suddenly felt tired. I staggered to the bed and pulled of my glasses, throwing them onto the bedside table. I fell like a stone on top of the bed and knew no more as darkness took me.


	3. the storm pt 3 neville?

Neville's POV

I was awakened by the banging of trees against my window pane. I curled into myself. I hated thunderstorms. It reminded me of _her_. Bellatrix Lestrange. The very name felt like something cold and bitter, like the icy wind. She is the monster that took away my parents.

I rubbed my eyes and begged for sleep. No avail. I was up and awake. When that happened, I couldn't go back to sleep. The boys in my Hogwarts dorms teased me as I was the only person who liked to get up early, unlike them, who could sleep 'til 3 in the afternoon if given the chance.

Somehow, I felt drawn to the bedroom window. I felt the need to push open the piece of glass and brush my hand across the leaves on the trees. I can't believe I did that. It was raining heavily and my hands literally froze in the cold. Yet, as I felt the texture of the leaves in my hand, I felt a burning sensation rippling in my body. From head to toe, I felt like dying. The pain was so intense that I fell to the floor, retracting my hand and clutching it in agony. After a minute, the pain subsided and I rose from the ground, trembling. What happened to me? I gazed at my palms, wondering if this was a dream. Suddenly, my eyelids felt as if lead weights were glued to them. I fell to the floor, exhausted for no apparent reason. My last waking thought was that I was going to have an aching back tomorrow, and that my Gran is, well… I don't know. Then, blackness.


	4. Wwhhhhaaaaaatttttt?

"MOM! Fred and George are fiddling with _my_ _academic_ trophies. Again!" Whined Percy.

"BOYS! Stop pestering your brother and help Charlie set the table." Mrs. Weasley scolded.

Harry woke up to the normal bustling sounds of the burrow. He heard the unmistakable sounds of the twins screaming outside his window. He looked up with a mischievous glance, then slipped his glasses up his straight nose, and threw open his door. He gave a loud scream, startling the two pranksters standing outside it. Harry burst out laughing and leaned against the door for support, having seen the freaked-out expressions on their faces. The twins scowled at him.

"Not funny, Harry." Fred growled.

"I think it is." Harry grinned.

"Whatever. We're going to help Charlie." George muttered and they headed downstairs. Harry chuckled and was about to head back into his room when a genuine scream came from the twins. Harry ran down into the kitchen.

"What? What is it? What's the Matter?" he yelled, but stopped when an extraordinary and horrifying sight met his eyes. Charlie was sitting at the kitchen table with _him._ Harry knew all to well the platinum blonde hair and the cold icy blue eyes. They belonged to his nemesis. It was Draco Malfoy. Harry let out a blood curdling yell and blacked out.


	5. What is going on?

While the commotion was taking place downstairs, the youngest Weasley was consciously awaking.

Opening her eyes, she saw a beam of light, coming from somewhere…..

"But where?" She thought.

The light was coming from her hands. It was pure and white, making her hands tingle. She gaped at them in shock.

She got out of her bed and rushed down the stairs, her hands outstretched.

"Guys! Guys! You have to…"she started, dashing into the kitchen. She stopped when the scene met her eyes: Charlie and the twins bending over an unconscious Harry, her parents talking in the corner of the room (oblivious to what was going on), and a Draco Malfoy sitting calmly at the kitchen table.

"What the freaking hell is that Ferret doing here?" She shrieked to no one in particular. The young Malfoy looked up and eyed her appreciatively.

"Weas… I mean _Ginerva_. It is very lovely to se you too." He drawled in that posh voice that was his. Only his. She ignored him.

"Charlie, look at my bloody hands." She stuck her glowing palms in his face. Charlie's eyes widened in surprise.

"Blimey Gin, What happened to you?" He asked, looking at her petit hands in awe.

"I believe I can answer that!" A light, elderly voice came from the fireplace.

This attracted the attention of the two adults who were talking in the corner. Apparently, the noise level was the same everyday most the children were home, so they didn't bother to stop it as it would have been a lost cause.

"ARRGHHH!"

Everybody turned their head towards the scream of agony coming from upstairs. A few minutes later, Ronald came rushing into the room, his hands over his eyes and screaming. It was obvious he probably suffered from a headache? He was running around the room like a crazy maniac.

"My head! Now, normally I would love to dream about quidditch, but, Slytherin beating Gryffondor at winning the Quidditch Cup is just gross."

"Aaaahhhh… Mr. Weasley, I was just getting to that. You see, you have the gift of seeing the future. The gift of vision is very rare and very important."

Dumbledore explained to the panicked teen.

Ron was shocked. " You mean I am going to be a 'Trelawny'? Oh no! Bloody hell no. What will everybody say? I am not a crazy woman, or man in my case. If what you say is true…. SLYTHERIN WILL WIN THE CUP! NNNNNNOOOOOOOO!"

After all his babbling and rambling, Ron finally became aware of the blonde boy's presence.

"Could have fooled me. I always thought you were a bit feminine. A woman. No man screams at the sight of a harmless spider. A WOMAN does." Draco sniggered.

"Shut up Malfoy…MALFOY?"

After realisaig who he was arguing with, and where they were, Ron had the same reaction as the four-eyed saviour. His blue eyes rolled to the back of his head, and he dropped to the ground, next to his best friend, with a loud thud.

"OK." Molly started, looking pointedly at the twins. "Which one of you gave your younger brother your fainting fancies?"

"He did!" Both of the boys replied, pointing at each other. Then they both burst out laughing.

"Mum" One of the two replied. "How could we have slipped him the fainting pills when he didn't consume anything?"

"For a change" The other boy finished. Both were in laughter again, with Draco and Charlie not to mention Arthur joining them.

"Ma. Trust me. Ron and Harry's unconsciousness is all their own accord. I guess they couldn't handle the fact that Draco is my really good friend. I just gave him a baby Hungarian horntail. It's mother died, and we don't have the finance to provide for it, so I sold it to Draco. Charlie explained. Everyone wanted to know why Draco hadn't made a single insult concerning the family.

The headmaster finally spoke up.

"Molly, Arthur. I hope you wouldn't mind me having Ron, Harry and Ginerva to stay at Howarts for the rest of the summer. I have previously informed you of the upcoming prophecy. It is concerning all three of them. Harry the most, of course. I am to take the three children, as well as Mr. Malfoy back to the school wher they will train with others the prophecy is concerning."

"We understand Albus"vMolly said, showing a great deal of respect for her old headmaster.

"There is one problem though." Arthur put in, looking at the floor.

"What is it?" His wife asked him.

"Well… How are we going to get the boys off of the floor?"


	6. Revelations pt1

Harry opened his eyes and groaned, feeling a dull pain at the back of his head. He noted that he wasn't on the wooden floor anymore, but on a soft bed. He was at Hogwarts. He was in his own bed, in the Gryffindor boys' dorm.

"Thank God! It was just a nightmare. I'm back at Hogwarts and Malfoy isn't here." He thought out loud. He sat up slowly and looked for his glasses. Someone handed them to him.

"Cheers." He muttered and slipped them on. He found himself staring at Draco Malfoy.

"Holy shit!" he yelled, scrambling away. Malfoy chuckled. Harry leapt out of bed and raced down to the Common Room to see Ron with Neville Longbottom.

"Ron! It wasn't a dream, was it?" Harry asked with a sick feeling in his stomach.

"'Fraid not, Harry." Neville shook his head. Harry looked at him questioningly.

"Dumbledore wants to see us. But you might wanna change first." Neville informed him. Malfoy came downstairs.

"This Common Room is so boring compared to the Slytherin Common Room." He drawled. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Malfoy, we've _seen _your Common room and it doesn't match up to this." Ron snapped.

"How do you know about what the Coon Room looks like? Unless…you boys did something illegal? Say…four years ago? Maybe…_Polyjuice Potion_?" Malfoy smirked. Harry and Ron's jaws fell.

"How the…never mind." Harry groaned, running a hand through his messy hair.

"How did I know that?" Malfoy grinned evilly. "Only an idiot couldn't tell the difference between their voices and yours."

Ron groaned and put his face in his hands. Suddenly, Ginny and Luna Lovegood came through the portrait hole. Luna smiled.

"Hey guys, what's up?" she asked, chirpily. She actually sounded sane for once.

"Hi Luna." Harry nodded with a polite smile.

"So…what the bloody hell is going on?" Ron asked.

"Well, Weasley. If you actually paid attention during History of Magic, you would know that the four heirs of the founders would inherit their powers, saving the world from the Dark." Draco said. Harry nodded.

"So…what's the catch?" he asked.

"Well…there are four heirs who are born on the same day, the healer, the seer, the illusionist, the empath and the one who creates electricity. They are to aid the heirs to fulfil their destinies." Draco continued.

"Malfoy, get to the point." Ginny sang threateningly.

"OK. From what I've gathered, I am the Slytherin heir, Potter is Gryffindor's and Longbottom is Hufflepuff's. You, Weaslette, are the healer, your pathetic brother is cursed to be like Trelawney and Luna is the empathy."

"Who's the illusionist and the electricity bloke? Not to mention Ravenclaw's heir?" Ginny enquired.

"See…I know the illusion and the electricity bloke, as you put it. Let's just say that you know the Heir of Ravenclaw personally." Draco smirked. As if on cue, a very pretty, sleepy girl appeared out of nowhere. She had sleek black hair and very unusual purple eyes. She was dressed in a black negligee over a black bra and black boy shorts. She rubbed her exotic eyes and looked around the room. She caught sight of the blond Slytherin.

"Ugh. It's way too early for you, Malfoy." She groaned sleepily. Draco eyed her body and gaped when he saw a tattoo on her waist. A black rose. Only one person in the entire school had that tattoo. Draco had seen it while they were on their prefects rounds and she was wearing a short top.

"Yep. Definitely Granger." He grinned wickedly. Hermione looked at him weirdly.

"Obviously it's me. Who did you think I was? Princess Diana?" she asked, incredulously.

"Who?" Draco, Ginny and Ron asked, confused.

"Never mind." Hermione groaned.

Harry turned pink, embarrassed that he was checking out his best friend.

"Hermione?" he asked. "Have you…er…seen yourself in the mirror recently, by any chance?" He conjured up a mirror for her. She took it and gasped at her reflection.

"Oh…my…effing…GOD!" she screamed, dropping the mirror.

"Erm, 'Mione? You might want to cover up." Ginny put in, trying to keep a straight face.

Hermione looked down at herself and it was obvious she noted her state of dress, or undress as she turned flaming red.

"Why is it that I am always in utterely embarrassing situations?" She muttered to herself.

Draco, being the ever so honest person gave her his opinion. "I don't know why you even want to cover up. You are looking good this year, you know? You don't have to wear anything over that sexy black piece of nothing. I could look at you all day, what do you think about that?" Ginny and Neville snorted and Luna was doubled up in silent laughter. Harry was trying not to smirk and Ron just looked angry.

"I appreciate the compliment Malfoy, but there is no way in hell I would let you look at me like this for longer than necessary." Hermione stated, still searching around for something to wear.

Draco, ever being a gentleman, removed his cloak and handed it to the distressed teen. Hermione looked at him strangely, and pulled on the expensive silk fabric.

"Granger, I think you had better change into something suitable for the headmaster to see. He is on his way with two other students."

"Dumbledore? Here? Now? OH MY GOD!" She screeched.

"Hermione, our clothes are back up in our dorms, so if I were you I would go up and change." Luna said, before anyone could object, as the faces of the boys were about to give them away.

"Thanks Luna." With that, the now raven haired beauty ran up the stairs to the common room.

Hermione was feeling a certain gaze upon her, as she went up the stairs. So, she shouted out "Stop staring at my arse Malfoy"

"I can't help it Granger, it's so out there and perky, yummy!" Malfoy yelled back, a playful smirk on his face.

A cry of frustration was heard followed by the unmistakable sound of a door banging.

"I think she's a bit upset." Draco mused.

"No, really?" Ginny replied, rolling her cinnamon eyes and making Harry's stomach do at least a hundred somersaults, much to his confusion.

"Miss. Weasley, don't you reply to me in a sarcastic manner." Draco retorted.

"Or what? You will tell daddy dearest to save you?" She mocked.

"That is not possible little Weasley."

"Why not? Daddy finally disowned you? Awe no more money for wittle Dwaco" She mocked, using a baby voice.

"That is not the case. If you'd stop making a fool of your self, and if you'd read the papers you will see that number 1, I am still rich, richer that I have ever been. Number 2, I am not disowned, and Number 3, the reason my father won't come and kill you, is because he is dead!" Draco whispered in a threatening manner.

There was no sound coming from anyone, everyone was in shock.

"Ahh good everyone is here." Dumbledore walked in with two other students. They were wearing black hoods so nobody recognised them, aside from Draco, of course.

" Mr.Malfoy, I trust you have told them about the prophecy?" The old man asked.

"Yes sir." Was the reply

"Excellent. I gather you know who the students standing behind me are. Correct?"

"Yes Sir."

"Like you, they are aware of the situation at hand, as you know. Please explain this to Miss. Granger once she comes down. I would hate it for her to miss out on all the activity going on. You two-" he spoke to the students behind him " are going to stay here in the Gryffindor common room for the night. Mr. Malfoy as well, but he already knows that. I will explain everything to all of you tomorrow morning. Please do not give me or any other teachers who reside here, a reason to come back. Understand? Good! Now, Good Night" With that, he turned and walked away, leaving the two figures standing there awkwardly. Harry gaped at Draco's fellow Slytherins, Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini.


	7. Reveleations pt2

Hermione came back downstairs, wearing a white sleeveless t-shirt, tight light blue jeans and a sarong around her waist. She had on chains, bracelets and white trainers. She gaped when she saw Pansy Parkinson and Blaize Zabini.

"What are you doing here Parkinson? Zabini? Great! Three of the people I hate most. All we need is Voldemort to show up then the package is complete!" she shrieked. She looked around at the stunned faces staring back at her.

"Sorry" She muttered "Bad day. So why _are_ they here?" She questioned, indicating at the two newcomers.

"Long story Hermione." Neville answered for her. "Which is why Malfoy is going to explain everything to us." He looked at the blonde boy pointedly.

"Again! I just did that!" Draco whined.

"That may be true but 'Mione wasn't here." Luna stated

"Oh all right!" he gave in to the thrilling story he was about to tell. This time, he wasn't going to cut back on the details. And so began the tale.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Godric Gryffindor was worried. He couldn't control all the powers within himself. Neither could Helga, Rowena or Salazar.

"What shall we do, Godric?" Rowena asked, her purple eyes showing concern.

"There are only two options. Either we keep all of our powers and die or give one of our powers to a close friend. Salazar would have to give up two of his powers, as he is the most powerful out of all four of us." Helga stated frankly, her brown eyes expressing the seriousness of the situation.

"I don't know about you all, but I would say that I would rather enjoy living instead of dieing a painful death. So, I would rather take up the second option." Gryffindor cracked, his emerald eyes twinkling as he ran a hand through his messy black hair.

"Very well, who shall we give them to?" Salazar asked lazily, his icy-blue eyes on his friends.

_After hours of discussing possible solutions, they finally decided to pick the people they were closest to, their best friends._

"Well… it would have to be someone we trust. Who we shall be truthful to and a person who will understand and respect the power they shall receive." Rowena stated, her purple eyes showing a strong sense of devotion towards Salazar. _Apparently the two had fallen in love, after they had gotten married, and had children. Infidelity is looked down upon. They had to give up on their forbidden love. _

"I shall give my power of the Sight to Rupert Weasley." Godric said.

"Lydia Lovegood shall have my empathic abilities." Rowena smiled.

"My ability of hearing shall go to my dearest friend, Gendolyn Weasley, sister of Rupert." Helga said grandly.

"Bartholomew Zabini shall have the ability to control lightning and similar shocks. Paul Parkinson will receive the ability to create illusions." Slytherin said.

"Them? They are all evil and well…evil!" Gryffindor protested.

"The choice I make is none of your concern. I truly believe in my choices as do you in yours."

"Well…" Gryfindor said, about to start another row. He was interrupted by the ever optimistic Rowena Ravenclaw.

"That's enough. There is no time for your petty arguments. We have to hurry. We have more important issues at hand."

_Their friends were summoned, informed, and they agreed. And so, the founders gave up some powers to their best-friends, who passed the genes on to their descendants. _

"The story was that Rupert Weasly prophesised the ultimate defeat of the dark lord. This is why we are here. Ronald comes from the direct line of Rupert, Ginny is descending from Gwendolyn. The both of them receiving the powers their ancestors had.

Luna's power comes from Lydia Lovegood. Her empathy powers, which she could not control at first, gave her the impression of being crazy and insane . Not true!

You Neville" Draco said, looking at he wide eyed boy "are the only descendant of Helga Hufflepuff."

"ME?" Neville asked, astonished at the information.

"Yes, you Lonbottom. The healing power Ginny has originally comes from your blood line." Gasps of shock could be heard throughout the room, as the unknown information was revealed.

"Salazar gave out on of his powers, the power to create illusions, to a Parkinson. One of Pansy's ancestors. Now the power has awakened in her. Blaise's Great-Great-Great-Great Grandfather, or something around those lines, received another type of power. He received the power of electricity.

The Potters, being a direct descendant of Godric Gryffindor, have passed down their powers to Potter.

Granger's ancestry is the most interesting. She is a descendant of Rowena Ravenclaw." Draco finished.

"But I'm muggleborn!" Hermione protested. Draco shook his head, wondering how the smartest witch in the school couldn't comprehend what he was implying.

"Your ancestors were mostly squibs. In the end, magic in your family was eventually forgotten. You are apparently the first witch from Ravenclaws line in centuries." The blonde boy explained

"It was said that the heirs would look exactly like their predecessors, not Longbottom though. We can't have him looking _exactly_ like Hegla. She was female." Draco rambled.

"I still don't get it!" Hermione whined. "How can you tel me I'm a Pureblood? How can I be a Pureblood? It's impossible. I'm muggle born. You of all people should know that, you're the one who always reminds me of my heritage." She glared at Draco, after he finished his long speech, describing the situation she was in.

"I apologise. I have always known about your true blood." The young boy tried to explain.

"Well why didn't you say anything?" Neville spoke up, before Harry or Ronald could put in their opinions. He was irritated beyond measure.

"I would have, if I wasn't under my father's leash. If he found out about the prophecy we'd be dead or even worse… evil"

"You have got to get your priorities straight Maloy. You should hear yourself. You sound just like Hermione, during our first year." Ron exclaimed.

The comment was ignored by everyone as Draco continued with his point of view.

"If my father knew Hermione was an heir, he would have raped her and impregnated her with his child. After the powerful birth, he would have killed 'Mione. I couldn't let that happen. Reminding father and myself she was a muggle born, removed all those thoughts, and thought of friendship in my case, out of consideration. Draco said solemnly.

"Why do you care about what happens to 'Mione? You hate her!" Ron accused.

Pansy could see that Draco was at a dead end, and didn't know how to answer the question. She decided to help him out of the tough situation he was caught up in.

"That's not important. What matters is a good deed is still a good deed, no matter who is doing it." Pansy said, shooting an evil eye at Ron. Draco looked thankfully at his best-friend. Ron backed down.

"Pansy…" Blaise warned. "How many times have we told you? No evily eyes. It's freaky and disturbing. It also makes me want to do things to you that you wouldn't like me to do to you in public" He raised his eyebrows up and down in a suggestive manner.

"Oookaaayyyy… who's freaked out here?" Harry asked


	8. Rooms & Passwords

Dumbledore entered the Common Room.

"Your rooms are ready. Please follow me." Without question, the nine students followed their Headmaster to a portrait of Merlin.

"I will leave it to you to decide on your password. You many have a password to protect your own room too. I believe you will recognize your own rooms as they are suited for each of you." With that, Dumbledore vanished leaving the students in confusion.

"WE have to stay with you? EEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWW!" Pansy screeched, looking at the Gryffindors.

"Now, now, Pansy dear. Let's just keep that temper in control, OK?" Blaise patted her head with a mischievous grin.

"Ugh, God. Stop with the bloody arguments and let's pick an effing password! The sooner we do that, the sooner we can get to our rooms." Ginny suggested.

"How about 'Slytherins rock'?" Malfoy suggested with a smirk.

"In your dreams, ferret." Ron said.

"OK. We have to pick something that is complicated for others but easy for us to remember." Hermione said. Everyone went quiet as they thought.

"I know! The sex gods have arrived." Ginny giggled. Everyone looked at her as if she'd lost it. The guys were impressed, however. Well, obviously except Ron who was looking at her as if he'd never known her. But, it was too late and the portrait swung opened.

"OK." Hermione said slowly and led the group in. Nine portraits adorned the walls and they approached the first one. A painting of Harry, holding a silver sword encrusted with rubies, a wind billowing his clothes.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." Harry said clearly and entered his room, bidding them all good night. The next portrait was of Ron, holding a crystal ball. He groaned and said, "Weasley is our King". After Ron wished them good night, they went to the next painting. It was Pansy, in front of an abstract background.

"Blaise rocks my socks." With that, she winked at said guy and entered her own room. The next painting was of Luna, surrounded by colourful clouds.

"Sweet dreams" she uttered and entered her room. Ginny's room was next, a portrait of her with glowing hands standing guard.

"Harry James Potter." She muttered, so that no-one would hear and hurried in her room. Neville's room was next, with a portrait of him with leaves flying a round him.

"Mimbulus Mimbletonia." He said and strode inside. A portrait of Blaise was next, lightening in the background.

"Pansy is my horny bitch." Blaise said with a wicked grin as he walked in. Draco and Hermione stood in front of their respective rooms. One was of Hermione in front of flames, and the other was of Draco, standing on a bridge of ice.

"Hermione sucks up" Draco smirked at his portrait and entered. Hermione looked royally pissed off and looked towards his room.

"What kind of a password is" Hermione said. "Hermione sucks up?" she asked her portrait. The reply came in the form of an open portrait.

"Oh SHIT!" Hermione realised her mistake. She had the same password as Malfoy.


	9. Breakfast

The next morning, as soon as everyone got up, they got ready and went down for breakfast. As school hadn't started yet they were the only ones down there. The only one who was still sleeping in was surprisingly Hermione. Normally she was the first one to be up and about by 7:00 AM.

"Why's 'Mione so late?" Ron asked as he reached for the eggs.

"It's the holidays, Ronald. _Everyone_ sleeps in." Ginny rolled her eyes. "- if it wasn't for the chaos in the common room _I'd_ be sleeping in but noooo, nobody ever lets me sleep. I may be like, tired! Can you imagine that? Oh, Wait, I am already tired due to the bunch of you losers!" Ginny continued in a hissy fit. She took a deep breath. "Whew! That felt better. I sooo needed to steam." She explained. She looked around her. Her companions were looking at her as if she'd gone mad! Harry, for one, had cocked his eyebrow up and looked amused at her sudden outburst.

"What? A girl has to let her frustrations out somehow!" She said defensively.

"Well… Normally a girl would grab a partner and vent herself out in bed. If you still don't understand, I mean sex." Malfoy drawled, joining in the banter.

"EEEWWW! Malfoy, I am sooo not sleeping with you. You are super hot but still…"Ginny shrieked, looking disgusted at herself for letting the world know she thought Draco was hot.

"As much as I appreciate your input on my hotness, I was refrering to Mr. Potter. You seem to take quite a fancy for him. Huh?" Was the response she got.

"I wouldn't mind." Harry put in, most unhelpfully.

"Harry! That-is-my-baby-sister!" Ron hissed.

"Number 1, Ron. She's only a year younger than you. Number 2, she is more mature than you will be in 5 years. Number 3, I was only kidding." Harry explained and continued to eat, but not before Draco noted the faint blush blooming on his cheeks. The uncomfortable silence was broken when Hermione ran into the Great Hall. Her face pink and breathless from running down the stairs and the hallways.

"Could someone pass the toast?" She asked as she took a seat next to Ginny. She noticed that it was unusually quiet, for this bunch of people.

"Okay… What did I miss?" She asked to no one in particular. With that, the whole table erupted in laughter

"No, seriously. What's going on?" Hermione whined, frustrated. Draco stopped chuckling and began to tick the events off his fingers.

"Well, let's see. We all came down earlier, Weaslette had a little hissy fit and told us it was the only way she could burn of some steam, I suggested she go shag Potter, Potter said he didn't mind, Weasel got all overprotective and angry, Potter said he was joking, I know he wasn't 'cause he was as red as a tomato, then you walked in, and then I started to repeat everything I'm saying now. Want me to continue?" He smirked. She was silent. "Didn't think so."

"Sorry I asked." Hermione mumbled and began to eat. A snowy owl swept into the Great Hall, dropping a letter in Harry's bacon and flew out again. He opened it.

"Who's that from?" Blaise asked.

"Dumbledore He wants us to meet in the Room of Requirement for our training session. It says to wear something comfortable that we can move in." Harry said after reading the letter.

"Room of Requirement?" Pansy asked.

"The room we found in 3rd year, Pansy." Draco explained.

"Oohhh… That room." Pansy recalled.

"Pfft. Now I have to go change." Ginny groaned. She was dressed in a skirt and tank top.

"So do I. C'mon. Let's all go up and get ready. We'll meet in the common room." Hermione announced. A murmur of agreement escaped everyone's lips as they rose and walked out.


	10. Briefing

"Well, here we are." Luna announced as they arrived tat the 7th floor corridor, dressed in tracks, T-shirts and trainers. Harry walked past the wall 3 times, thinking of a place to train. A large oak door appeared. Ron opened the door to reveal Dumbledore, Snape and Tonks standing next to a punching bag. Dumbledore and Tonks greeted them cheerfully as they entered, while Snape just scowled and looked moody.

"I realize you are probably wondering what you are doing here. By now, I am sure you understand that all of you are part of a major prophecy. All of you can defeat an opponent with your wands. I made sure of this. Now, it's time for you to learn to vanquish the enemy without magic of any kind. You cannot fight muggles with magic, and Voldemort will certainly be putting them under the Imperius curse. This will be the beginning of your training. On Mondays, you will be working on your martial arts. On Tuesdays, you will be focusing on the history and background of your powers and finding the key to trigger it. On Wednesdays you will be traing with me on occulemency and learning how to use the mind in your favour. Thursdays and Fridays will be to practice using your new found powers, developing and strengthening them. You have your Saturdays and Sundays free. After your training sessions each day, you will have an extra lesson. Monday is Transfiguration. Tuesday is Potions. Wednesday is Defence against the Dark Arts. Thursday is Herbology and Friday is charms. Miss.Weasley, you will be working with Madam Pomfrey during the year, as your power is to heal. Now that this is clear, I will let professor Snape and Tonks start with your first training lesson. Have a good day." The old man disappeared, leaving the nine students at the mercy of the two adults.


	11. Monday Training and Tfig

Training – Monday

As soon as Dumbledore left, Snape took charge of the situation, as usual. Both Tonks and Snape removed their robes, to reveal their training wear. Tonks was wearing pink track pants and a black-and-white sports bra. She changed her hair again, this time to support the house colors. Her hair was a whirlwind of red, yellow, blue and green. What surprised the girls was Snape's attire. Their normally greasy professor actually looked good out of his robes. He was wearing black sweatpants, along with a black wife beater. The material clung to him like a second layer of skin, showing off his lean muscles. He pulled his thick, silky black hair into a rubber band. The sight of their now-hot professor was causing all the girls to drool and the guys to turn their heads in disgust. Even Tonks, who was used to seeing him in these clothes, stared openly. Draco and Blaise were the only ones unaffected. They were used to seeing their Head of House in his training gear. Every summer, they used to train with him, even during some free periods at school.

"Dora!" Draco exclaimed, finally recognizing the woman with the colorful hair.

"Drakie!" she shrieked, making Harry and Ron snort with amusement.

"Don't call me that!"

"Why not?" she asked slyly.

"Because I said so, Nymphadora!" Draco warned sternly. He had used his cousin's full name on purpose, because he knew that she detested it.

"Don't you call me that! Seriously, I do not know what my fool of a mother was thinking when she named me." Tonks groaned.

"Fine, if you stop calling me that stupid childhood nickname."

"Drake?"

"Dora?"

"Deal!" they said in unison, a grin etching on their faces. They walked up to each other and embraced tightly.

"Good to see you, little cousin." Tonks smiled affectionately.

"Good to see you too, Dora." Was Draco's reply.

"Wait-" Ron put his hand out, his eyes showing confusion. "-you know each other?" Hermione rolled her eyes at her best friend's cluelessness.

"Honestly, Ronald. Don't you ever pay attention to anything? Tonk's moher was Andromeda Black, right?"

"Right." Ron nodded.

"Draco's mother is Narcissa Black, Andromeda's sister. Therefore, Tonks and Draco are first cousins. Simple enough for you?" Hermione asked, a teasing tone to her voice.

"Are we through with the family reunions? Because I would like to start our lesson, _if_ you don't mind." Snape said sarcastically. Tonks gave him a scathing glare, but said nothing.

"First, we will look over your attire." Snape said. He made everyone get into a straight line and evaluated their clothes. First was Hermione. She wore bright pink board shorts, trainers and a white, sleeveless, midriff top that showed off her pierced bellybutton.

"Remove the navel ring, Granger." Snape told her. Luna was next. Luna was next to her, wearing a light-blue sleeveless top and black capris with trainers.

"Fine." Was Snape's curt remark. Harry stood next, wearing a plain black T-shirt, white and blue basketball shorts and battered trainers. Snape just moved on to the next person, who happened to be Ron. Ron wore a white T-shirt, grey track pants and white trainers.

"Acceptable."

Ginny was next in line, wearing a lilac halter top and dark purple sweats with bell bottoms.

"Fold up your trousers. We don't want you tripping on them." Snape instructed as he watched the pretty red-head do as she was told. Next was Neville. He wore a red T-shirt and black sweats with trainers. Snape gave an approving nod. Pansy was the next to be assessed. She wore a purple sports bra and matching short-shorts. Snape raised a brow at her attire.

"Hmmph. Must we always wear the most revealing clothes, Ms. Parkinson?" he asked, and moved on to Blaise and Draco without waiting for a reply. Draco was wearing a black wife beater that contrasted with his skin and matching drawstring trousers. Blaise wore the same thing, except his clothes were in white. Both boys looked extremely good-looking. Snape gave both boys and approving nod and moved to the front.

"Right. Today, we are going to teach you how to defend yourself by muggle means. Tonks and I will give you a demonstration." Snape said. He and Tonks made the students sit, and the professors stood facing each other in the centre of the room. They bowed and assumed a fighting stance.

"Start!" Snape bellowed. The two adults jumped about, punching, kicking and blocking. It was like a synchronized dance, in a way. After 5 minutes, Tonks was behind Snape, about to jump him. Snape grabbed Tonks' arm and flipped her over his shoulder, tossing her to the ground.

"I yield!" Tonks cried sitting up with a groan, cursing . Smirking, Snape faced the students.

"Now that is what I want all of you to achieve." He eyed each of them individually. "I want you all to form 3 rows. First, who here has learned Martial Arts?" Harry, Hermione, Blaise and Draco raised their hands. Snape nodded in acknowledgement.

"You four, stand in the front. Weasel, stand behind Draco. Pansy, behind Granger. Luna behind Blaise. Longbottom, behind Potter. Ginny will be placed behind Draco." He ordered. They stood in their given positions.

"Let's start with some taekwando. Potter! What belt did you get to?" Snape barked.

"Red-black, Sir"

"Granger?"

"Senior black 3, Sir"

"Blaise?"

"Senior black 1, Sir"

"Malfoy?"

"Senior black 4, sir"

"Very well. Zabini! Teach the rest of your classmates patterns 1,4 and 8. Potter, practice with Granger. Draco, you will be showing me how much you've practiced over the summer. Begin!"

"I'll be on the punching bag." Tonks said as they dispersed.

Snape and Draco bowed to each other and assumed their stances.

"START!" The rest of their movements were blurs. Every punch or kicked that Draco sent was blocked. At one point, they were face to face.

"Come on, Malfoy! Stop _trying _to hit me , and hit me!" Snape yelled. Draco's blood boiled. He pushed Snape away and leaped into a flying-side kick, hitting his mentor in the chest. Snape fell against the wall from the force of the kick. Draco walked over to him, and held his hand out in front of the professors face. Both stood for a moment to catch their breath. Snape gave Draco a half-smile.

"Well done Draco. You've improved." Draco smirked.

Meanwhile Harry and Hermione were still going strong. Harry had Hermione in a headlock.

"You gonna yield?" He grunted.

"No…I'm gonna…SING" She cried. She used her elbow to hit him in the solar plexus, her foot to stomp in his foot, her fist went back to hit his nose. She turned and used her knee to hit his groin.. AS she stepped away, Harry doubled up in pain. He fell on the floor clutching his crotch and started to roll on his back.

"You yield?" Hermione smirked. Harry nodded.

Blaise was getting some progress. Neville and Ginny had mastered all the patterns. Luna and Pansy had mastered two, and Ron…well, he'd only got the first one, which was better than most at a first attempt.

"Right. Neville, Ginny, go see Tonks. She'll help you get the hang of combat fighting skills. Luna, teach Ron the second pattern. Pansy, I'll help you with the last one, before I send you to Tonks." Blaise instructed. They did as they were told. After 10 minutes, pansy joined Neville and Ginny, Luna and Ron were learning the last pattern. After Ron got it, Blaise reported to Snape.

"They've got it, Sir"

"Very good ,Blaise. Now I want you to go and fight with Potter. Granger,-" he called to Hermione as Blaise walked to fetch Harry. She turned to him. "I would like you to fight with Draco. He is more up to your standards." He told her. She nodded and walked over to Draco, who overheard Snape's command. They bowed and assumed their stances. Blaise and Harry did the same.

"Begin!" Snape's voice called out. Harry and Blaise began. Their fight lasted for 10minutes, and ended with Harry pinned to the wall with a side-kick from Blaise.

"I yield!" Harry called. Blaise grinned.

"Good fight, Potter." They shook hands.

"Let's watch the other's. They are watching 'Mione." Harry suggested.They joined their friends on the floor to watch Draco and Hermione fight. Punch-Block-Fly Kick- Dodge-Kick-Roundhouse Kick, one after another. Hermione's long hair was escaping from her hair tie, and Draco's shirt was soaked in sweat. The crowd on the floor was watching in anticipation. Eventually, Hermione let her guard down for only a second, but that was all Draco needed. With one swift movement, he pinned her onto the ground. They stayed like that for a minute gasping for air.

"Malfoy?"

"Yes, Granger?"

"Get-off-of-me-NOW." She groaned, still short of her breath. Malfoy simply smirked. He bent his head down towards hers, and pressed his lips to a shocked Hermione's. For a few seconds, she was stunned, but eventually gave in to her urges. When Draco started to pull away, she grabbed a hold of him and gave him another passionate kiss. After finally breaking away, Draco helped her to her feet. She heard applause, and saw her friends grinning at her, clapping. All accept one. Ron was red in the face and fuming after witnessing her little spectacle.

'Okay, that is enough for today. Hermione, good for you." Tonks winked.

"Very interesting." Snape drawled, his tenor voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Oh, go on to lunch. Don't mind what Sev says. He's just jealous that his girl is out of town and ain't gonna be givin' him some, if you get my meaning. Am I right, or am I right, Sev?" Tonks asked, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively. The comment caused Severus Snape to do the unthinkable. He…blushed! Nobody, at least, not the students, had ever seen him blush before today.

"I would appreciate not knowing about Uncle Sev's sex life with my mum, thanks." Draco requested of Tonks, a look of distinct disgust on his face.

"Wait. Professor Snape is screwing your mum?" Hermione asked. All of Hermione's friends had their jaws falling. No-one had ever heard her speak so crudely before.

"That's enough. Lunch. Now." Snape said through gritted teeth.

"Yes." Draco said, answering Hermione's question.

"OUT!" bellowed Snape. All the students scampered, not willing to face Snape's wrath any more.

"Don't you think that was a bit harsh?" Tonks asked tentatively, after the door shut behind Blaise. Snape sent her a truly venomous glare. If looks could kill, Tonks would be dead, twenty times over. "Never mind."

"It was none of their business as to whom I court. Only Draco's. There was no need for you to publicize my relationship with Narcissa. Especially to the other students. I suppose that it should only be fair if I told them about a certain Metamorphamagus' passionate affair with a werewolf, who is also an ex-Marauder?" Snape spat. With that, he donned his robes and strode out of the room, leaving a rather bewildered Nymphadora Tonks.

In the Great Hall, the students were already eating their lunch. They were all exhausted from all the training they had just done.

"Whew! That was tiring!" Ginny groaned.

"I think my muscles have grown muscles." Luna moaned with her head in her hands.

"I can't move my arms at all." Neville whined. Pansy just sat with her head on the table.

"Oh, stop being such wimps." Blaise scoffed.

"Easy for you to say, Mr.Blackbelt." Pansy complained

"You didn't seem to mind when we were doing a one-on-one." Blaise said suggestively. His comment made the blood rush to her cheeks.

"No fair! WE made a pact. No bedroom talk outside of the bedroom." Pansy shot back.

"Who said anything about bedroom talk?" Blaise asked slyly. Pansy's face turned into a darker shade of red, if that was even possible, as she had nothing to say in her defense.

"He's got you there Panse. You just proved a point, you know." Draco said to her.

"Oh, and what's that?"

"Girls have even more crude thoughts than us guys do!" Draco laughed. The other males on the table joined in with him.

"Well… if I'm not mistaken, I thought Hermione proved that one." Pansy retorted. Hermione looked up.

"Hey! Don't you bring me into this." She warned.

"Or what?" Pansy replied. "-You'll snog Draco? Because if if you do, he'd love that. He is getting sick and tired of one night stands. To tell you the truth, so am i! All those girls seem to fall at his feet and worship him. He does look god-like doesn't he? I don't blame them. I used to be like that till i started going out with Blaise." Pansy sighed.

"Right. That's enough blabbering for you. Who slipped you the Veritaserum? No time. WE have to go to Transfiguration now." Draco said looking at his watch. He was purposely ignoring the conversation they were having.

"Did McGonagall say what we need to bring?' Hermione asked. Her boring looks may have magically changed to exotic and mystical, but her love for studying and learning still remained the same.

"Nope, doesn't say." Harry said, after he quickly scanned the letter.

"Whatever. Let's just go." Neville shrugged and they rose. As they were about to head upstairs, Harry caught sight of Ron, still seated at the Gryffindor table.

"Ron? You coming?" Harry called. Ron jumped and turned.

"Huh? What'd you say?"

"We have Transfiguration now." Harry reminded him.

"Oh, yeah." Ron shook his head, as if to clear fog from it. He got up and followed Harry. When they arrived, Professor McGonagall was waiting for them.

"I shall put you in assigned seats." She said firmly. Draco was put with Hermione in front, Harry with Neville behind them, Ron and Luna behind them, and Blaise with Pansy at the back.

"Professor? What about me?" Ginny inquired, confused.

"This class is not for you, Miss Weasley."

"Why? Am I not good enough?' Ginny asked, looking highly offended.

"Miss Weasley, you misunderstood me. I meant that you have no need for Transfiguration, as you are well above the required level for your age. Also, your power is healing, and so, we have decided that you would be better suited for Madam Pomfrey. You will only need Transfiguration during the school year. Your power does not require what I will teach here. Now, will you please escort yourself to the Hospital Wing?" McGonagall asked. Ginny gave the other students a little wave as she stalked out of the classroom.

"Right. Now, today we will be focusing on the Animagi transformation." McGonagall started.

"Wicked." Ron muttered to Harry, who was in front of him. Harry personally agreed with him.

"The animal you transform into will be the one most sited to your character. You are to research on different animals, characteristics, behavior and how an animal is chosen. I want two rolls of parchment on the subject on these, to be handed to me next week. If you have any queries, you may see me later. If you will follow me, we shall head to the library where we will spend the rest of the lesson researching." With that, The professor led the 8 students out of the room. No one noticed Draco and Blaise smirking. The twoboys exchanged glances as the students were walking along the corridors. They stayed behind the rest to have a quick talk.

"Should we tell them?" Blaise asked.


End file.
